


Morning Routines

by RushingHeadlong



Series: October Drabbles [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Early Queen (Band), Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smile (Band) Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: It’s only on the weekends that they push their single beds together, after everyone else has left to go to some gig or else is simply drunk enough not to notice what goes on in the front bedroom.And it’s only because their beds are pushed together that Brian’s alarm clock, usually within easy reach, is far away on the other side of the room.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: October Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Morning Routine + Brian/Freddie/Roger". Just a small snippet of late-60s fluff.

Somewhere there’s an alarm clock going off, and Brian hopes that if he ignores it for long enough it’ll shut up on it’s own.

“Someone turn that fucking thing off,” Freddie groans as he rolls over, nearly smashing his face into Brian’s shoulder before he finds a comfortable position and settles back down.

“I’m not getting up,” Roger mutters. His face is buried in a pillow and Brian is pretty sure that he has to be lying in the crack between the two mattresses, but he’s apparently comfortable enough to stubbornly refuse to move. “Brimi, you deal with it.”

Brian thinks that might be his alarm anyway, but he’s also pretty sure that it’s a Saturday so why it’s going off at all he has no idea. If this was a weekday morning, both him and Roger would have to get up for class. Roger would hop in the shower while Brian made tea and toast, though some mornings both Roger and Freddie would stumble into the kitchen still dripping wet and flushed in a way that’s not entirely due to the hot water. Some mornings Freddie surprises Brian in the kitchen instead, and they have to hurry back into their bedroom before they get caught by any of the passers-through who spent the night at 40 Ferry Road.

It’s rare for all three of them to get up to anything together during the week. There’s too much of a risk of them running late in the morning, or getting too loud at night. It’s only on the weekends that they push their single beds together, after everyone else has left to go to some gig or else is simply drunk enough not to notice what goes on in the front bedroom.

And it’s only because their beds are pushed together that Brian’s alarm clock, usually within easy reach, is far away on the other side of the room.

“Fred won’t let me move,” Brian says. Some of Freddie’s hair gets in his mouth as he talks and he tries, mostly unsuccessfully, to blow it away. “Rog, please…?”

Roger groans, loudly and theatrically, and slides sluggishly off the bed. His mattress gets pulled away from the others and Brian wiggles closer to Freddie so he doesn’t fall down into the gap.

“Next time I’m just going to break this fucking thing,” Roger grumbles, but a moment later there’s blissful silence so Brian doesn’t respond to the threat against his alarm clock.

He’s jostled a little as Roger shoves his bed back against the other two and clambers back underneath the blankets. He wasn’t gone for long enough for him to get cold, and he’s still warm as he snuggles close against Brian. Brian twists his head around so he can kiss Roger in thanks.

If it was a little later in the morning, Brian knows that the kiss would turn heated and hands would start wandering. But none of them are quite awake enough for that yet and Roger just hums contentedly and slings his arm around Brian’s waist, his fingers just brushing along Freddie’s hip, and they all drift quietly back to sleep.


End file.
